Naruto: The Sharingan Fox!
by Aori Kenji
Summary: This story starts off with Kakashi dying and giving Naruto his sharingan. How will Sasuke feel about Naruto having a sharingan to rival his own. Sasuke will also be taught by a mysterious sensei. Is Kakashi alive somehow? Find out! There will be NO OCs
1. Prologue

Kakashi dies at the mission on the bridge and Naruto gets his sharingan. What will happen when sasuke and Naruto have rivaling sharingans? YOU ARE IN THE RIGHT PLACE TO FIND OUT! This is my second Naruto Fanfic if you like this one you can check out my other one that i am writing too. This is the intro paragraph just to see what people think about the idea. PLZ REVIEW AFTER EVERY CHAPTER I WRITE BECAUSE IT FUELS MY WRITING TO UPDATE FASTER SO REVIEW!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I OWN IDEAS!

THE SETTING IS JUST AFTER HAKU JUMPED IN FRONT OF KAKASHI'S SHARINGAN.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...To...defend someone that is...precious to me." Haku said as he died with Kakashi's fist through his heart.

"He died for the only person that paid attention to him. How sad." Kakashi thought.

"HAHA Kakashi, this boy's body has saved me while trapping you." Zabuza said as he swung his sword towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi- sensei!" Sakura yelled worried.

"You would hack through the person who saved you just to kill me..."Kakashi said angrily as Zabuza's sword cut through Haku and hit Kakashi deep into the waist. Kakshi moaned in pain but held Zabuza's sword to his hip as he began to attempt a second shot of the chidori.

"What! Kakashi! I can not die here." Zabuza cried. "You no longer have that choice!" Kakashi said as he stuck his chidori deep into Zabuza. Zabuza's eyes were wide open, he was stunned.

Zabuza dropped his sword and collapsed into Kakashi's arms.

"Sensei!" Naruto ran to aide his teacher. "Sensei your injured badly!" Naruto said as he started to tear up. "Sensei let me help you." Sakura said as she took out a first aid kit.

"No...both of you... listen to me... we dont have much time... this eye of mine must be passed down...to you...Naruto." Kakashi said breathing heavily.

"What! What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura use your medical ninjutsu (a/n: in this story kunoichis know basic medical ninjutsu) to... put in...Naruto's left...eye. It... was... once a friend of... mines named...Obito. He gave it... to me before he died... and now im giving... it to you Naruto. Sakura... you are the only one that can... do this... this is my final request." Kakashi finshed the last sentences of his life before passing on.

"SENSEI? SENSEI? WAKE UP DAMN IT!" Naruto cried over his dead teacher and dead comrade.

"Naruto?" Sakura said softly as tears streamed down her cheeks "Are you ready?" she said. All Naruto could do was nod. All Naruto could do was lay down and listen to Sakura operate on his dead mentor. Darkness overcame Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: alright i write chapters pretty quick this is just a short chapter because it is the prologue the others will be longer plz review if you think this is a good idea. Actualy just review it period. once again read my other Naruto story because i am writing these two simultaneously. also i promise you once again that my other chapters will be longer i am just testing out this idea.


	2. Kakashi's Gift! Sasuke's Sensei!

all right all because of the positive feedback im getting i am continueing this story. This story will be completley different from the Manga's story. The only things that will be the same is cunin exams and sasuke leaving konoha. also: to horus who always questions me. just pretend for a second that Sakura magically knew how to replace an eye with another. also pretend that Kakashi and Naruto have the same blood type or pretend that Sakura disabled Naruto's blood cells from ever attacking the foriegn eye. So dont get technical with me boy:) Enjoy this make sure to review:)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke to some familar faces. Sakura, Sasuke, Inari and Tazuna all stared down at Naruto.

"Sasuke! Your not ... dead!" Naruto paused "Does this mean it was all a dream? Where is Kakashi?" Naruto asked apprehensively.

At this Sakura frowned and Sasuke turned his head away and looked elsewhere. Tazuna and Inari left the room, leaving the three teammates alone.

"Naruto... Kakashi is still dead." Sakura softly whimpered."Oh..." Naruto said silently. Awkward silence lurked in the house of Tazuna.

No one spoke for what seemed like an hour. They all just stared at the tiles on the floor and light on the ceiling. Carefully avoiding eye contact with eachother.

Naruto then noticed he had something covering his left eye. He brought his hand to his face to feel that there was an eyepatch. "So the operation..." "...A success!" Sakura said as cheerful as possible. Sasuke had no idea what was under the eyepatch. He figured it was a wound Naruto recieved in battle with Haku. "Where is Kakashi?" "We buried him a few days ago. You have been asleep for six days." Sakura finished. She looked out the window and stared at the bridge they helped create. "Tazuna named the bridge after Kakashi." Sakura said.

Sasuke said nothing he just stared aimlessly around the room. Naruto knew he was dealing with the pain in his own way. Silence once again lurked. No one spoke for another twenty minutes.

"Let's leave I don't want to stay here any longer. It is... making me sick to be here." Sakura wiped away a lone tear and left the room.

"Sasuke, what are we going to do?' Naruto asked. Sasuke turned away and left the room as well. "I already miss you sensei." Naruto mumbled to himself.

A few hours later, when Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all packed for their ten day trip back to Konoha, Tazuna, Inari, and some villagers went to see the three leave.

"Goodbye, and thank you!" Tazuna shouted as the three shinobi started their homeward bound journey.

"Thank you guys! Thank you Naruto for teaching me what it means to be brave!" Inari shouted.

"Hehehe no problem Inari! Maybe we will see eachother again!" Naruto called back before the three ninja walked out of sight.

No one talked for the whole trip home. The three stayed distant and detached from eachother. At night they stayed awake and searched the twilight sky. The ten days became repetitive. Wake up... breakfast...walk a dozen miles... lunch... walk some more...occasionally snicker quietly at a past memory of a deceased friend... dinner...find a good place to sleep... Lay down and stare at the sky.

When the shinobi arrived at Konoha the were welcomed by a chunin guard at the front gates. "What is your beusiness?" The guard asked. The genin, still in their depressing quiet phase of grief, did not answer. "What is your business in Konoha?" The guard asked again irritated. No answer came from the genin.

Asuma, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino walked past the gate guardsman as the guardsman spoke to genin team 7. "Hey where is Kakashi?" Asuma said not intending to say the taboo word in front of the three. "You know these kids?" The guard asked Asuma. "Yea they are Kakashi's team." Asuma then realized the blank stares on the genin. "...Where is Kakashi?" Asuma said slowly fearing the answer. "He's dead." Sasuke said finally speaking after sixteen days.

"What?" Asuma said shocked as the Guard shook his head in disbelief. "No way! Sharingan Kakashi dead on a c-ranked mission. It is foolish to say something like that!" Asuma said not helping the genins mood. They had succeeded in their mission on paper but failed their teacher.

A few days later after the funeral, the Hokage called on the three genin to his office. "Your new sensei has been assigned. You will meet him either today or tomorrow." Hokage said bluntly. All three nodded and left the room. "They are really devastated maybe I got them a new sensei too soon." Hokage thought while inhaling from his pipe.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke went to training grounds to vent some anger. Sasuke and Naruto punched the wooden punching posts until their knuckles bled.

Sasuke was thinking about saving Naruto from being killed by Haku's needles. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't needed me to protect you...loser." Sasuke said while he punched the post faster.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BASTARD?" Naruto roared immediatley stopping his punching routine. "I said if i didn't have to save you i could have saved Kakashi." Sasuke said punching harder than before. The three genin were a bomb just waiting to explode.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU TO SAVE ME! I DIDN'T EVEN NEED YOU TO SAVE ME! BUT YOU HAD TO BE THE SHOWOFF THAT SACRIFICED HIMSELF." Naruto shouted back at Sasuke. Sakura ignored it.

"What did you do when Kakashi needed help? You watched him die didn't you? You have been a nuisance ever since you were born. Dont you notice how everyone hates you?" Sasuke said darkly.

"SHUT UP BASTARD! I WISH YOU DIED INSTEAD OF KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled angrily as he hurled a kunai at Sasuke. The kunai hit Sasuke in the arm.

"YOU LOSER... I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke yelled back, immediatley activiating his sharingan and digging the kunai from his arm. Sasuke and Naruto charged, kunai's drawn.

"STOP IT!" Sakura cried finally getting involved.

Naruto and Sasuke's kunais collided. But Sasuke kicked Naruto in the face sending Naruto straight into a punching post. "Loser." Sasuke said simply.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled frustrated while he performed a few quick handseals. "Kage Buunshin!" Seven Naruto's appeared encircling Sasuke. "TAKE THIS BASTARD!" Naruto attempted to punch Sasuke but Sasuke jumped up causing all the Naruto's to collide. The bunshins dissapeared. In mid-air Sasuke yelled " Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" a stream of powerful fire hurtled towards Naruto. Naruto quickly dodged, nearly being hit by the blazing flame.

"He is realy trying to kill me." Naruto thought. "It is time to get serious!" Naruto said as he threw off his eyepatch revealing what he had been trying to hide from Sasuke. "SHARINGAN!" Naruto yelled as he charged Sasuke again. Naruto's three swirl Sharingan (a/n: sorry dont know what it is called.) spun rapidly.

Sasuke froze. "Sharingan? Kakashi did you... give Naruto your Sharingan?" Sasuke thought to himself, too shocked to move.

"Amazing... I can see... his chakra. I can even read his next move!" Naruto thought as he made an attempt to punch Sasuke in the face. However Sakura jumped in front of Sasuke and took Naruto's punch. "Sakura!" both Naruto and Sasuke yelled while Sakura hit the ground hard.

"I am sorry Saukra!"Naruto said "I coudn't stop." Sasuke rested Sakura's head on his knee while him and Naruto deactivated their sharingans. "It's ok Naruto, I am just glad you and Sasuke arent fighting any more." Sakura whimpered as she stood up.

Naruto thought of how he could make it up to his team. "Let's go to Ichiraku to have some ramen. It's on me." Naruto told his teamates. Sakura thought about this and said "OK but only if Sasuke comes." Sasuke wrapped a cloth around his arm and said "No... i need to go and get this wound treated i might see you later." Sasuke said before walking away. "See you Sasuke." Sakura said dissapointed. "Sakura come on. Please come with me i feel real bad." Naruto asked with as cute of a face that he could muster.

"Alright. But you still are buying." Sakura said. She was just glad that the team was friends again.

Sasuke walked Konoha's streets thinking. "Naruto has a Sharingan? How many other people knew about this?" Sasuke then remembered Naruto had three swirls compared to his one. "Naruto's Sharingan is stronger than mine. Which means..." Sasuke could not think that Naruto was more powerful than him. "I must train." Sasuke thought as he headed back to the training grounds.

Sasuke had been training with his Sharingan for hours doing many drills he hade come up with. It was midnight and Sasuke did not feel like going home and stopping his training.

He threw ten kunai with 15 pound weights attached in the air trying to catch them on each finger as they fell. He had already failed this once causing a minor leg gash. "How can Kakashi have done this to me?" he said as he caught all kunai. He thre the kunai up again and said "I deserved that Sharingan more than Naruto." Sasuke said once again flawlessly performing the drill. He threw the kunai up again. "Naruto, I will deafeat you." Sasuke caught al ten kunai and said. "Because if i cant defeat you, I cant defeat him." Sasuke then chucked all ten kunai at a picture of a person that looked very much like himself. All ten kunai tore the picture to shreads.

"Very interesting." A voice called out from the darkness. Sasuke turned around to see who was watching him.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked as a man with black hair and blacker eyes walked out from the shadows.

"I am someone who can teach you many things. Things that can defeat that blonde haired boy easily." The man said evily.

"I am interested." Sasuke said.

"Good... My name is Mazakizi Reimo. Your new sensei." Mazakizi smirked.

Teacher and Protige trained until the early hours of the morning. There is no telling the things that the student learned under his new teacher.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW... I HATE CLIFFHANGERS!

I hope you guys enjoyed this new update. PLz review if you read this it doesnt take too long.


	3. Sakura's New Sensei

Its been awhile since last summer but now that summer is starting I will begin to write again I have pulled out my notes on this story.

**Kiba: Damn its been awhile right Akamaru?**

**Akamaru: WOOF!**

**Chouji: MMMMMM... these chips are awesome.**

**Shikamaru: Jeez... it is troublesome I agreed to do this but... LET'S GET READIN'!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning after Naruto and Sasuke fought the sun still rose at dawn in Konoha. It was hard for Naruto to believe that life went on so familiarly even without Kakashi. Strange things were happening to Naruto however. In his dreams he heard Kakashi's voice trying to reach out to him.

"I guess it's a part of the grieving process." Naruto said out loud as he sat up in his bed and stared out his bedside window watching the peacefulness and emptiness of Konoha in the morning.

Naruto met up with his team a few hours later at their usual training spot to wait for their sensei. They all had received notes to be there at 8:00 in the morning.

Sasuke was first at the training field because he spent the whole night there training. Naruto noticed Sasuke's fatigue when he arrived shortly before a yawning Sakura. Neither Naruto or Sasuke made eye contact. None of them spoke.

It was now 10:00 and Sakura finally managed to say..."He's late."

All three were reminded of another sensei that was unreasonably late all the time.

It wasn't until 10:23 that their sensei finally arrived.

"POOF!" A figure appeared inside a smoke bomb that startled the gennins causing Sakura and Naruto to jump fully awake.

"Hey all! Sorry I am late. I ran into an old friend before I came here!" The figure said loudly and excitedly. It was the voice of a woman. "Let me introduce myself... My name is Anko Mitarashi! Your new sensei!" The woman stepped out of the smoke and smiled.

Naruto frowned apathetically and said..."I thought our new sensei was a guy."

"Well your sensei was supposed to be Ibiki... but trust me he is bad with kids anyways." Anko smiled while she ate an apple. None of the three gennins reacted like Anko hoped. None of them showed any emotion other than despair and disappointment.

"Gather round! Let's learn about each other!" Anko beckoned as she waved her arms. No one complied so she took out a clipboard. "Here are Kakashi's notes." Anko announced as she began reading:

"_Haruno Sakura: The brightest and least annoying of the three, however, annoying in her own right. She is the best at chakra control and would most likely be best trained as a Genjutsu user. However she is more concerned with gaining Uchiha Sasuke's love. She needs to train harder._

_Uchiha Sasuke: The number one ninja of his graduating class. Second to most annoying. He displays good characteristics in all aspects of being a ninja. He has yet to unlock the sharingan. His goals are revenge orientated. He needs to work on teamwork more._

_Uzamaki Naruto: Most annoying number one hyperactive ninja in Konoha. Worst gennin to ever pass at the academy. Has grown quite rapidly and can also use the kage bunshin. He wishes to be Hokage. However, he needs to think more in everything he does_."

All three of the gennin smiled slightly at what Kakashi had to say about them. Anko noticed their smiles and continued:

"_Team 7 has completed 21 d-rank missions and 1 c-rank mission that should have been marked an A-rank._" Anko finished and took another bite from her apple. "And that my sweet little gennins is your story up to this point." Anko spoke while chewing the bits of the apple. "What you do from here on out is your choice."

No one answered.

"Kakashi you have really upset them." Anko thought to herself as she began reminiscing about Kakashi.

"Ok then you all need to quiet down as I cut to the point." Anko yelled as she threw her apple to the side. "As you may or may not know the chunin exams are in a month and since you are all under the grief probationary period you will not be assigned missions. This leaves you plenty of time to train. But I wish to train only one person for the next month so that person can have a complete training routine and not share it with two others. Therefore two of you need to train by yourselves or with whoever." Anko now stood up and began pointing at all three gennin after every word she said.

"EENY MEENY MINEY MOE... CATCH A TIGER BY THE TOE... IF HE HOLLARS LET HIM GO... EENY MEENY MINEY MOE!" Anko chuckled as her finger finished pointing at Sakura.

Sakura was somewhat surprised at everything just happened. "Umm... sensei why can't you train everyone?" She asked somewhat intrigued. Sasuke and Naruto both pretended not to care.

"Well to be honest it would be easier to train one person than three. That is pretty much the reason. Anyway I rigged the eeny meeny miney moe game anyways. It says here your the smartest so logic tells me you would be the easiest to train. Simple really."

"What the hell! That's not even fair!" Naruto argued.

"It's true; you are responsible for all of our training." Sasuke spoke for the fist time.

"Ahh look! It speaks!" Anko smiled as she began eating a kabob with steak and veggies. Sasuke and Naruto both sweat dropped angrily forgetting about Kakashi for a moment.

"Fine I will train myself." Sasuke said as he walked off into the forest.

"Me too! I don't need your crappy training anyways." Naruto said as he walked away. But before he could leave Anko appeared in front of Naruto's face. The girl in her mid twenties stood inches away. Her eyes poured into his eyes.

"So it's true then. You have Kakashi's Sharingan. To be honest I didn't believe it." Anko whispered softly as she touched Naruto's forehead protector and positioned it over his Sharingan like Kakashi. "That's better. Good luck with your training and tell Kakashi hello for me would ya'?" She whispered even softer so Sakura couldn't hear.

"You creep me out." Naruto said as he walked home leaving Sakura and Anko alone.

_Later that night_

It was nightfall and Sasuke had been waiting for Reimo. Last night Reimo taught him how to unlock two swirls of his sharingan and he couldn't wait for what he would learn next.

Reimo showed up right on time and said. "Kuku kuku Sasuke-kun. Tonight I will teach you something special. It is the first of many advanced techniques I will be teaching you for the chunin exams." Reimo laughed while he spoke. His grin was evil.

"You know about the exams?" Sasuke asked having just found out about the exams himself.

"Of course. There will be strong ninja there. Ninja you will be able to test your newfound strength on." Reimo ginned even more.

"Teach me." Sasuke said already intrigued.

Reimo immediately jumped back while biting his thumb and performed some hand seals and yelled..."Kuchiyose no jutsu!" A giant snake the size of a large tree appeared in a puff of smoke with Reimo standing on top of it's head. The snake lowered its head to Sasuke and dropped a scroll at his feet.

"The summoning jutsu." He spoke grinning at Reimo.

"Yes. Just sign that scroll with your blood and I will teach you the jutsu." Reimo said as Sasuke opened the scroll and signed the scroll with his own blood like the other names on the scroll. Sasuke read the other names and could not find Mazakizi Reimo anywhere.

"Where is your name?" He asked somewhat suspicious.

"Kuku kuku I go by many aliases I will tell you them some other time." Reimo chuckled. "Now use two bear hand signs, a tiger, and a serpent to perform it.

Sasuke did as he was told and performed the hand seals and yelled "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Another loud poof and a snake the size of Reimo appeared next to Sasuke. Sasuke grinned as much as Reimo now.

"Very impressive Sasuke-kun, very impressive!" Reimo praised. They both trained until morning

_Meanwhile in Naruto's sleep_

It was dark and wet in the depths of Naruto's mind. He was In a sewer with pipes and dripping water everywhere. He heard voices in the distance. The voices sounded like three men and Naruto walked toward them.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto spoke softly.

The voices became louder telling Naruto he was going the right direction in the many tunnels.

Naruto then came to a hallway that had an arrow pointing down it. The arrow read:

"_**Occupants: Kyuubi, Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi"**_


	4. Sweet Dreams!

Naruto stared blankly at the sign with the arrow pointing down a long hallway. The sign read:

"_**Occupants: Kyuubi, Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi"**_

Naruto's eyebrows rose at the sign.

"Kyuubi is the nine-tailed fox, and Kakashi's name is on this sign as well…so is an Uchiha." Naruto questioned where he was and how he got there. His heart began beating slightly faster.

"I know I am dreaming, but this feels real." Naruto spoke to himself as he felt the wet stone wall off the corridor. Naruto looked down the long passage once again feeling beckoned to go down it.

Naruto slowly paced in the direction of the arrow, down the long hallway. The farther Naruto went down the hallway the louder the voices became. Naruto could not hear what the muffled voices were saying but he was now sure that there were three men speaking.

Naruto finally reached a door at the edge of the hallway. The door was made out of heavy iron and was cracked open slightly allowing Naruto to hear the three men inside.

"I can't wait to read it. I am really hoping he lets me." Said a familiar voice excitedly.

Naruto tried staring through the crack but couldn't so he kept listening.

"Can you stop talking about that he'll be here any second? I want to make a good impression." Said a voice that sounded like a boy Naruto's age.

"_**Both of you quiet down. He is here." **_A dark voice spoke commandingly.

Naruto realized he had been discovered and gasped loudly anxious at what was behind the big door.

"Naruto… If you are here come inside. We need to talk about important things." The familiar voice called.

Naruto was nervous at first. He placed his sweaty hands on the door. His knuckles were white as he grasped the handle tightly and pushed open revealing a room lit by candlelight.

Two men sat at a small table in the center of the room. Both were drinking what smelled like tea.

"Oi… Naruto!" Kakashi greeted while lifting his glass. Naruto stood at the doorway speechless. He just stared at the ghost in his dream.

"Your dead… and sadly… this is a dream." Naruto told Kakashi while he took a few steps inward. He was sad that this was not his real sensei.

Kakashi smiled under his facemask and raised a glass of tea. "Do you want some?" He asked apprehensively.

"What the hell! Why can't I wake up?" Naruto questioned frustratingly. He couldn't bear to dream about his late sensei anymore.

"Well fine then Naruto. If you don't want tea… I will give Kyuubi some." Kakashi said while pushing out his chair, standing up, and walking over to a giant cage with a seal on it.

Naruto hadn't noticed the cage before and wondered about it's purpose. Kakashi set down the glass next to the cage and began walking away back to his seat. For a few seconds nothing happened but then Naruto gasped for the second time as he saw two giant red eyes inside the cage.

"WHAT THE…?" Naruto began stepping back towards the door.

Bubbling red chakra surrounded the teacup and inched over it constantly until the cup was fully enveloped into the chakra. Naruto stared in madness as he took yet another step back. By now the bubbling chakra had receded taking the cup with it. Seconds later a loud slurping was heard and then a voice came from the cage.

"_**Thank you Kakashi." **_The voice said while the red eyes stared at the blonde.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Naruto yelled pointing at the cage.

"It is Kyuubi, Naruto." The boy answered. The boy had raven hair and wore goggles similar to Naruto's old ones. He also wore a Konoha forehead protector.

"Kyuubi? This is the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked opening himself up slightly. "Kyuubi… drinks tea?" Naruto asked somewhat perplexed.

"_**What's wrong with that? I can't enjoy tea as much as the next guy?" **_The eyes seemed to speak.

"He didn't mean it that way Kyuubi. I will bring more tea over later." Kakashi consoled the great demon before turning back to Naruto. "So Naruto… take a seat." Kakashi put his hand out waving for Naruto to come over.

Naruto followed orders and sat in the empty chair at the picnic table. About thirty candles were at the center of the table and Naruto had an insane urge to blow them out.

"I know this is a dream." Naruto repeated while staring at Kakashi.

"Well… This is a dream; however, we are actually sealed inside your body. This technically makes us real." Kakashi said.

"But… this… I don't under— "Wait! Let me finish." Kakashi snapped, cutting off Naruto in mid-sentence. Kakashi turned away from Naruto, lowered his mask sipped his tea, placed his mask over his face again before continuing.

"I will explain all of your obvious questions without you having to ask them first." Kakashi paused for a moment. "NO. 1: Why am I in your mind?" Naruto's ears perked up slightly.

"I am in your mind because I have been sealed inside the sharingan you possess." Naruto now looked confused and opened his mouth to question. "Wait Naruto." Kakashi sighed. "NO. 2: Why have I been sealed inside this sharingan? Because every time this sharingan is passed down to another person… it seems that the previous owners of the sharingan are sealed."

"NO. 3: Who is this boy sitting across from me?" Kakashi looked at Obito and continued. "His name is Uchiha Obito. He was the first owner of this sharingan." Obito smiled and waved at his introduction.

"Ok, Naruto what else do you want to know?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly.

Naruto thought at first and said, "So, if this is my mind why does it look like a sewer?" Naruto scratched his forehead.

"I guess your mind looks like a sewer because you have a troubled past. By the way, I have explored some of the other rooms in your mind that hold memories." Kakashi smirked. "Your memories are very depressing. You have been through a lot." Kakashi said with respect evident in his voice.

Naruto frowned at being reminded of his past. But he decided to change the subject. "Ok, so if this is Obito…" Naruto pointed at the Uchiha... "Then the thing in the cage was Kyuubi, right?" Naruto finished while turning his head towards the cage.

"Correct Naruto." Kakashi said in a 'duh' way. "It's like speaking with a five year old." Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto then remembered what Kakashi said before he came inside the room. "So what important thing did you want to talk about?" He asked curiously.

"The Chunin exams." Kakashi spoke before drinking more tea. "I want to train you for them."

"How did you know about the chunin exams?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I was going to tell you about them after the mission in wave country but… we know how that turned out." Kakashi sated and started speaking again. "I will train you for them in this month we have together. Every time you dream I will train you and tell you what to do when your training while your awake."

Naruto fox grin showed brightly. "OOOOO! What kind of shiny jutsus are you going to teach?" Naruto begged as he tugged on Kakashi's clothing.

"Well there are two things you are going to do while your asleep and one thing you'll do while awake." Kakashi said while pushing Naruto's hand away from his clothes. Naruto became anxious.

"First you are going to read while your asleep. Read a lot!" Kakashi put extra emphasis on 'a lot'.

"Aww but I hate—"Second you are going to learn to harness Kyuubi's power over there." Kakashi spoke over Naruto's complaining. "Lastly, while you are awake you will work on your speed. And when I say work I mean hard!" Kakashi then sipped more tea.

"But I hate reading sensei!" Naruto whined like a juvenile.

"Naruto did it ever occur to you that by reading you could learn some 'shiny new jutsus'?" Kakashi asked whilst Naruto thought. Naruto contorted his face somewhat as he realized Kakashi's point.

"Fine, if I can learn some shiny jutsus like you say… I will read." Naruto uttered unsurely.

"Good then. Obito will show you were you can read scrolls while I speak with Kyuubi." Kakashi then walked over to the giant cage and the big red eyes appeared as Kakashi set more tea on the ground.

"Ok! Naruto come with me then." Obito said as he grabbed a candle and began to rise out of his seat and walk outside the room. Naruto followed without saying a word.

Naruto and Obito walked for a while. They turned down many corridors without saying anything. It was an awkward silence. The kind of silence you have when first meeting someone and then being left alone with them.

Naruto and Obito then turned a corner and came upon a door and walked inside the room. When Naruto entered his mouth dropped in awe at the amount of scrolls in the room.

"Welcome Naruto… to Kakashi's and Obito's library!" Obito said as he picked up a large scroll that was placed on a table in the direct center of the room. "This is the first scroll you must read… It is called the body flicker technique. You are going to learn it before the end of the month." Obito laughed as if such a deadline was impossible.

* * *

this chapter is for all those that thought i actually killed off kakashi. DOnt worry that this chapter was boring it was for info purposes only. there will be training and more obito next time. 


End file.
